What If
by Dangermouse84
Summary: Based on the Resident Evil Extinction Movie, but the convoy was never attacked by the T- Virus infected birds and Alice never showed up, instead they continued travelling around America trying to survive. A few years later a new relationship blossoms. Warning Rated M for sexual content in later Chapters. Femslash. Please read and review !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters neither do I make any claim on the original storylines represented in this story. This is entirely my own work based on the Resident Evil: Extinction Movie.**

Chapter One

Claire Redfield stood leaning against the front of her dusty yellow hummer, trying to study the map laid out in front of her, which was a near impossible task due to the unrelenting sun. Claire reached up and re-adjusted her army cap in an attempt to block out the sun a bit more. Just then she heard Kmart's sweet young voice calling out to her "Claire, hey Claire" Kmart said almost running toward her, when Kmart reached Claire she was grinning, her face full of excitement "We were thinking of throwing a little bit of a party to welcome Jason into the group, we just wanted to check if you were cool about it" Kmart asked giving Claire those puppy dog eyes she found hard to refuse. Claire stared in Kmart's striking blue eyes she started to feel those inappropriate feelings towards her again, well feelings Claire deemed morally inappropriate anyway. Claire looked away too suddenly for Kmart not to notice and as a result flushed ever so slightly. "Yeah ok, just don't go to close to the perimeter" Claire said quietly, avoiding Kmart's eyes "Wicked Claire your awesome" Kmart declared as she stood on her toes and kissed Claire on the cheek and walked off back towards the others. As Claire watched Kmart walk away she took a moment for the new developments in her feelings toward this girl to surface, this girl once rescued by Claire had somehow become a young woman without Claire really noticing the transition what and Claire couldn't deny was that not only was she attracted to Kmart but she was in fact the woman that Claire was in love with. Claire let out a huge sigh before turning back to study the map, trying to bury those feeling back down deep in her subconscious.

A few hours later most of the members of Claire's convoy were huddled around a small bonfire all in good spirits, but someone was missing. Kmart looked around eagerly for Claire but she was nowhere to be seen. Kmart had spent the last hour exchanging pointless conversation with others but her mind was too preoccupied to pay attention properly. Kmart had noticed the way Claire had looked at her earlier and it set her skin on fire. It wasn't the first time Kmart had seen that look, she'd seen it a lot recently, most of the time when Claire had thought she wasn't looking but today was the first time Kmart had seen it wobble Claire's resolve. It gave Kmart hope that Claire might actually feel the same way she felt about her. Kmart had always liked girls she knew that long before Claire rescued her after the world ended, but Claire was everything Kmart could dream of in a woman, throw in a bit of hero worship and Claire's incredibly hot body Kmart was totally in love with her, with that in mind she set off to find her. Carlos told Kmart that she was keeping lookout in the van, so started to head towards it but suddenly stopped "Hey Mikey" Kmart called out as Mikey turned towards the van as well "Can you do me a huge favour and take over from Claire in about 10 minutes or so?" "Yeah sure" Mikey replied with a questioning look, Kmart tried to fob it off a little "I just think she could do with a little fun, that's all" "Ha, Claire loosen up that'll never happen kiddo" Mikey jibed "I'm not a kid" Kmart said sharply anger flushing her face and her voice snarled "Hey sorry Kmart, I didn't mean to upset you" Mikey apologised "No, I'm sorry Mikey, I shouldn't of snapped I'm just fed up with being seen as a kid, I'm 18 now, and after everything we've all lived through I'm a grown up now, you know what I mean" Kmart spoke her voice quiet yet serious and steady, she already had this scenario already played out in her mind although it was with Claire trying to explain why they could be together "Hey I get it, I do, I am sorry Kmart" Mikey said pulling Kmart into a hug. Kmart enjoyed the friendly moment then pulled back "So will you take over please, just so I can try and get Claire to loosen up a bit" "No worries I'll be over in 10" "Thanks Mikey" Kmart called out as she had already started walking to the TV Van.

Claire was busy fiddling with the sensors on one of the perimeter camera's when all of a sudden the van door slide open making Claire jump and automatically grab her gun. Kmart's eyes widened when she was greeted by the barrel of Claire's 9mm, "Whoa, Jesus Claire you so need to chill out" Kmart said cheekily as she climbed into the van whilst Claire re-holstered her weapon. "Sorry Kmart, I guess I'm a little on edge this evening" "Not just this evening" Kmart interjected but Claire ignored Kmart's comment turning her attention back to the monitors "The sensors on the camera's are playing up a little bit" Claire said defensively "Come on Claire, come and join us out there you need to have fun every now and again" Kmart's gentle voice full of genuine concern "Anyways Mikey's coming to take over watch in a few minutes" Kmart added playfully. "What I told him I didn't mind doing it if he wanted to go to the party" Claire said looking inquisitively at Kmart. "Yeah well I told him you needed to have some fun and he owed me for upsetting me" "What do you mean by he upset you" Claire said getting all protective again. "Oh nothing really I told him off for calling me a kid" Kmart replied. "Oh" Claire replied distractedly. Kmart pulled slightly on Claire's shoulder regaining her attention "I'm not a kid" Kmart repeated firmly this time for Claire's benefit "Ok" Claire responded sarcastically making that fake serious face Kmart always found funny "So, are you gonna come join us" Kmart asked sweetly "I don't know" Claire replied "Please" Kmart said making her best puppy dog eyes. Just then the van door slid open making both women jump "Hey girls, it's party time, go have some fun" Mikey said climbing into the Van. "Fine, I give up" Claire exasperated throwing her hands in the air "Awesome" Kmart said gleefully climbing out of the van followed by Claire, Kmart told hold of Claire's hand and dragged her off in the direction of the others.

After some time the party began to die down and people gradually started withdrawing from the festivities in search of their beds. Carlos and Betty were discussing possible directions in which to move, Claire was putting on a good impression of being interested whilst actually watching Kmart chatting and laughing with the new guy Jason, whom Claire was still undecided about there was something about him she didn't trust and it didn't help that he was obviously attracted to Kmart, finding any opportunity to be close to her which made Claire seethe with jealously and protectiveness. "So what do you think" Betty said interrupting Claire's thoughts "Claire" Betty repeated , Claire turned her attention back to Betty and Carlos who were both staring at her "Did we lose you somewhere" Carlos jibed "Sorry, I guess I'm just a bit tired, lets finish this discussion in the morning, is that alright" Claire said apologetically trying to sound tired. "Yeah, ok good night Claire" Carlos replied "I think I'm gonna do the same" Betty said and the three of them parted. As Claire stalked off back towards the hummer Carlos went and joined Kmart and Jason by the fire "Hey guys sorry to interrupt but everyone's headed to bed" turning his attention directly to Kmart he added "Claire just left maybe you should do the same" adding a wink as he left. If Kmart wasn't mistaken Carlos had just stepped aside in the battle for Claire's heart. This permission of a kind filled Kmart with a renewed sense of vigour and quickly made her goodbyes leaving a stunned and very disappointed Jason in her wake.

Claire was slouched down in her usual position across the front seats resting her head on the passenger window, she had just got comfortable when Kmart climbed into the back of the hummer and slammed the door "Could you be any louder" Claire said bitterly re-adjusting her position again, Kmart ignored her tone "I try" replied jokingly and laid down on the backseat whilst figuring her next move. Being inexperienced and living in this new world Kmart had no idea how she could go about seducing Claire after all it was like they could go for a meal and book a fancy hotel room, Kmart sighed and decided to rely on the one thing she was good at, talking. "So did you manage to have some fun" Kmart asked swivelling into a normal sitting position "Kinda" Claire grunted in response "Not even a little" Kmart said playfully as she jumped into the front seats causing a clatter of legs and forcing Claire to sit up. Claire glared at Kmart, anger, frustration and jealousy pouring out of her eyes. Kmart however undeterred started to undress Claire with her eyes, lust and want taking full control of her next actions, Claire watched in both wild excitement and fear as Kmart's eyes filled with lust, undressing her body, Claire's body unconsciously responded withdrawing her knees from her chest inviting Kmart in which Kmart wasted no time accepting the offer seductively sliding her young, fit toned body along Claire's until they were face to face her thigh just shy of contact at Claire's centre. Claire was frozen in place by Kmart's lustful predatory stare and Claire was dinner, Claire's mind started screaming, 'No this can't happen, it's wrong, how could you live with yourself, don't do this!' but her body ached for Kmart's touch and in that moment Kmart kissed her with more love and tenderness than Claire had ever felt before, making her head spin and dissolved all her barriers and for a few moments gave herself over to Kmart's kiss entirely. Kmart felt Claire's body give itself over and deepened the kiss, her tongue now beginning to explore the length of Claire's and allowing her thigh to make contact at Claire's centre, heat began to radiate off their bodies, Claire's underwear started to become damp from the contact and movement of Kmart's thigh, their breathless kiss lasting an eternity until Claire's inner voice began to regain control of her body "Kmart, wait" Claire panted, but Kmart didn't listen instead kissed her again harder and more passionately than before. Kmart started a trail of gentle butterfly kisses around Claire's neck and down her collarbone, using the tips of her fingers to gently tease Claire's nipples through the fabric of her vest. 'Oh God' Claire thought she had never wanted this so much in her life, she would give anything to see this scenario play out and make wild and passionate love to this young woman but her nagging moral standards were just too strong to ignore, Claire raised her hand from Kmart's waist to take a firm grip on her shoulder "Kmart, stop, please" Claire begged her voice breathless and lustful "Why" Kmart replied "I can tell you want to" Kmart smirked a little, rubbing her thigh a little harder at Claire's centre making her gasp. Claire knew she couldn't resist Kmart's attentions much longer and with all the moral fibre she could muster pushed Kmart off her and back into the driver's seat "Look, I'm sorry Kmart but this just, isn't going to happen" Claire snapped trying to regain her composure Kmart's eyes filled with hate and anger before finally bursting into tears. Claire's heart crumpled at Kmart's tears "Kmart" Claire said softly, Kmart looked up into Claire's eyes and wiped her eyes "I can't, We can't do this, I do love you but this can never be" Claire said her voice soft but firm "Whatever" Kmart replied obviously hurt by Claire's rejection and it felt like daggers in Claire's heart. Kmart climbed back into the backseat and lay down on her side facing the back of the seat and started crying again. Claire climbed onto her knees and reached over the seat "Kmart, I am sorry" Claire said as she rested her hand gently on the young woman's arm, Kmart spun round furiously at Claire's touch "Don't touch me" Kmart growled at Claire and smacked her hand away before turning her back on Claire once more. Claire shocked at Kmart's reaction slumped back down in the passenger seat 'shit' thought Claire as she closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Claire was up and about long before the others, probably due to the fact sleep hadn't happened last night for Claire, her mind going over and over what transpired in the hummer and the way Kmart's eyes and voice was full of anger and hurt at Claire's rejection, the only thing Claire could hope was that they could sort it out and move on without damaging their relationship. At breakfast, Kmart avoided Claire completely not wanting to talk about the night before she had never felt so rejected and alone. Last night she tried to give Claire everything she had including her virginity and Claire threw it back in her face, she was heartbroken and at this point really hated Claire for making her feel this way. It was decided that the convoy should head for a small backwater town a few hours away to look for supplies and gas, so everything was packed up and people headed to their designated vehicles, all except Kmart "Hey Auto, can I ride in the bus today" Kmart asked trying to sound as casual as possible "Why has Claire's wind finally got the better of you" Auto laughed out in response "No, It's not that" Kmart faltered with her words "I, I, I just fancied a change of scenery that's all" "Well I don't have a problem with it, if that's cool with Claire" Auto replied Kmart lied "Yeah she's fine with it" she said and climbed onto the bus. As Claire climbed into the hummer, she realised that Kmart wasn't there, so she picked up the radio "Has anyone seen Kmart" Claire asked, she got a volleys of no's until Auto radioed back "She's on the bus, she told me you knew and was cool with it", "oh" was all Claire said "Did you want her to ride with you" Auto asked when he didn't hear anything further from Claire "No its alright, she can ride on the bus if she wants" Claire said defeatedly before hanging up the radio. So much for sorting it out on the road Claire thought as she glanced over at the empty passenger seat, a single tear slide down her cheek as she punched the hummer into drive.

After an uneventful 5hr road trip across state Claire's convoy had decided to make camp at a small farm on the outskirts of a small backwater town in North Dakota. It was decided that everyone should make camp except Claire, Betty, Carlos and LJ who were going into town to look for supplies. Claire hadn't seen Kmart all day, she was blatantly avoiding her and it tore Claire in two. On one side she knew it was the right thing to do not going there with Kmart but on the other side a massive part of wanted exactly that, to hold Kmart in her arms, but the one thing that Claire couldn't keep denying was that she was madly in love with Kmart and never wanted to hurt her. "So" Betty interrupted Claire's thoughts from the passenger side of her hummer "So what" Claire replied questionally "So" Betty continued "What's up with you and Kmart? Gotta say it spun me right out earlier when Auto said she was riding on the bus", "You caught that huh?" Claire mumbled "Yeah I caught it, as did everyone else, I mean you two are normally joined at the hip most of the time" Betty replied "I don't really want to talk about it" Claire said pointedly hoping betty would drop it, but she didn't "Come on Claire talk to me, I know something's seriously up because your even more stand offish than usual, everyone's been tiptoeing around you all day" Betty said her voice full of genuine concern "Oh and you know me so well do you?" Claire replied sarcastically "I think 5yrs is a good basis, so yeah, spill it bitch" Betty said playfully punching Claire on the arm. Claire's tough exterior started to crumble and pulled off the road, tears now streaming down her face, after a few moments Claire finally spoke "I'm sorry Betty, It's just things are such a mess right now" Claire sobbed "Why don't you start at the beginning" betty replied, so Claire did. Twenty minutes a slightly censored version of last night's events and a million and one reasons why she rejected Kmart's advances and how upset and horrible she felt now Claire finally finished telling Betty. "So there you have it and I have no idea what do next" Claire said as she slumped a little further into her seat. Betty shifted in her seat slightly and thought for a few moments before looking at Claire "So let me get this right, last night Kmart offered you everything she had, heart, body and soul and you turned her down? Its official your an idiot" Betty exclaimed throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. Claire got all defensive "I told you my reasons" and looked down at her hands. Betty crawled a bit closer "Claire" her voice soft and gentle "In all that time you never told if you wanted to just why you didn't" Claire looked betty straight in the eyes "More than I've ever wanted anything in my life", "Do you love her" Betty asked "More than I thought I could ever love anyone" Claire's voice started to quiver. "Then I don't see the problem she obviously feels the same way, it's been kinda obvious to everyone over the last few months" Betty said, Claire's eyes filled with panic "It's cool Claire, no-one cares Kmart's a grown up and no-one should miss out on their chance of Happiness in this world of ours", "But" Claire mumbled "No buts, Be happy Claire" Betty said Her voice friendly but dead serious. Betty reached for the radio "Hey Carlos, me and Claire are headed back to camp don't you boys go getting yourselves killed ok" Laughter followed from both ends of the radio "No worries ladies we'll see you later" Betty hung the radio back up, Claire looked at betty in sheer bewilderment "So what are you waiting for, let's go get your girl" Betty said strapping in her seatbelt. A huge grin appeared across Claire's face as she slammed the gears of the hummer and sped off back to where they came from.

Back at the campsite the tents were pitched and people sat around various fires "You gonna tell me about it" Jason asked "You've barely said anything all day", "Leave it alone Jason, I just wanna forget the last 24 hours like it never happened" Kmart mumbled back in response. Reaching into his bag he said "I got something that might help with that" presenting Kmart with a large bottle of bourbon, "Where did you get that" Kmart's eyes widened at the sight of the bottle, getting drunk seemed like a fantastic idea. "Does it matter" Jason replied removing the cap and taking a swig before handing it to Kmart. Kmart wasted no time in her new mission and took several large gulps "Whoa, easy does it" Jason said taking the bottle from her "Don't want you to get wasted before we get to know each other a little better" Jason said sliding up next to her and invading her personal space. Kmart decided she could put up with Jason's unwanted attentions for the sake of blotting out Claire, "Yeah sounds cool" trying to put on an interested face.

A few hours later Claire pulled the hummer in front of the TV van, "This is crazy, she won't even look at me let alone speak to me" Claire's voice sounded defeated already. "Hey I'd be mad at you too if I was in her place, it was a massive thing for her, even you must remember your first time" Betty said understandably "Shit" Claire said as she thumped her hand against the steering wheel "Your the doctor, tell me what to do" Claire sighed, "Grovelling, honesty and if that doesn't work, sometimes actions speak louder than words" Betty replied adding a playful wink as she climbed out of the hummer leaving a slightly amused look on Claire's face. Kmart watched as Betty climbed out of the hummer followed shortly by Claire "Hey Jason" Kmart said she was smashed just as planned but the next bit wasn't, she climbed onto Jason's lap "How about we take this little party of ours elsewhere away from the others" Kmart said seductively, Jason's eyes widened in anticipation and lust "Whatever you say" Jason smirked as Kmart got off his lap and lead him off in the direction opposite to the one Claire was headed in, hers. Claire could see Kmart leading Jason off away from her "Hey Kmart" Claire shouted but she was ignored, by the time she finally caught up with them they were outside Kmart's tent, Jason was hugging Kmart tightly, running his hands along the back of her thighs causing something powerful and animalistic to surge through Claire's body. Kmart knew Jason was about kiss her, but she didn't really care, maybe in her drunken state, she thought it might be a way to get over Claire. Kmart closed her eyes as Jason bent down to kiss her but just before their lips touched they were interrupted. Claire pushed Jason hard knocking him slightly off balance her eyes wild, for a second Kmart thought Claire might actually shoot him, maybe even both of them "Claire, what are you doing" Kmart screamed at her which finally brought Claire back to senses now realising she had Jason by the throat and she immediately let go. Jason was scared and tried to leave as quickly as possible "Looks like you guys need to talk I'm outta here" Jason said already fleeing. Kmart ran after him "Jason wait" Kmart said when she caught up with him "I'm sorry for what Claire did she's a bit overly protective of me" Kmart said trying to excuse Claire's behaviour "Over protective, that bitch is fucking crazy!" Jason snapped back "And I'm sorry Kmart, I like you a lot I really do but whatever is going on between you and Claire, I want no part in it, cause honestly if I do, she might kill me" Jason's voice was serious but frightened "I am sorry Jason" was all Kmart could say as she watched him walk away from her. Kmart stormed back to her tent where Claire was still stood, her eyes casting daggers in Jason's direction "Just what is your problem" Kmart shouted, the tone of her voice cutting through Claire's skin "Kmart I'm sorry I just, I just lost it" Claire replied staring at her feet. She felt awful, she could of killed Jason quite easily when she saw his hands on Kmart's body "No kidding" Kmart snapped back "Just because you don't want me, doesn't mean no-one else can have me either" Kmart's eyes were full of pain and anger, Claire's heart broke at the sight of them "Kmart I" but before Claire could finish Kmart interrupted "Save it Claire, I don't want to hear it I'm done with you and whatever this is" waving her hands between them "Please Kmart just hear me out" Claire pleaded, Kmart bent down and picked up the nearly empty bourbon bottle off the floor by the entrance to her tent "You've been drinking, well that explains a lot" Claire said accusingly "Don't you dare judge me, it's all your fault I'm smashed anyway" Kmart hissed at Claire. "Just piss off Claire, I'm going to bed" and without another word or look in Claire's direction climbed into her tent.

Claire was unsure what to do next, should she follow Kmart and make her listen to her or should she leave it go and hope Kmart calms down after the alcohol wears off, Claire let out a huge sigh before turning back towards the hummer. Just as she was halfway back Betty came bounding over to her "Well, how did it go?" Betty asked hopefully "It didn't" Claire said trying to walk off but Betty body blocked her. "Then go back and make it right" Betty said "I don't know if I can" Claire replied her voice full of sadness "Of course you can your our fearless leader and remember your fighting for the woman you love" Betty said taking hold of Claire's hand, Claire raised her eyes to meet Betty's. "She won't talk to me" Claire said defeated "Then may I suggest a little action, if you can't tell her how you feel, show her how you feel" Betty smiled as a glimmer of hope flashed in Claire's eyes "Your right, this is stupid" Claire said smiling, mainly because Betty always knew what to say, "Go on then, and I don't want to see you till morning", "Yes Boss" Claire replied sarcastically before turning back in the direction she had just come from "Good girl" Betty jibed pushing Claire in the back, towards Kmart's tent. As Claire neared Kmart's tent she could hear crying, Claire bent down in front of the door "Kmart" Claire said softly, "Can I come in", "No go away" Kmart sobbed back but this time it was Claire's turn not to take no for an answer and climbed in. Kmart was lying on her sleeping bag on her side, her face buried in her pillow. Without a word Claire removed her boots and her shoulder harness and lies down next to Kmart and silently lay there until Kmart's sobs started to subside slightly. Kmart finally turned over and looked at Claire, who gently wiped away the tears from her cheeks with her thumb and took hold of Kmart's chin lightly "Claire, I", "No don't say anything" Claire whispered and kissed Kmart gently. "I love you" Claire whispered as tears ran silently down Kmart's cheeks as she moved closer into Claire's body and kissed her back, though this time harder and more passionately. As both women began to lose themselves in their kiss Kmart started tugging lustfully at Claire's clothes, Claire instinctively began to wrap her body around Kmart's small frame entwining their legs gently nudging underneath her. Kmart's tongue was now exploring Claire's mouth with wild abandonment they're passionate kissing was breathless, Kmart's head started to spin, she pulled away breathlessly from Claire's hot mouth "You ok" Claire's voice thick with lust as she continued to place gentle kisses along Kmart's neck "My head's spinning" Kmart replied clenching her eyes shut "I know mine too", "No I mean it's really spinning" Kmart said propping herself up on her elbows. Claire looked up at the young woman, her eyes were clenched shut and there was a grimace on her face, Claire couldn't help but laugh "It's not funny, I feel sick" Kmart sounded defensive, Claire let a smirk slid across her face before taking Kmart into her arms "It's your own fault for drinking so much" Claire said mockingly. As Kmart laid her head on Claire's chest and snuggled into her arms the last thought was 'STUPID BLOODY WHISKEY' and then it went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kmart awoke the next morning the sun blaring through the sides of her tent hurting her eyes, her head was also pounding. Kmart looked over hoping last night was the imaginings of a drunk idiot but her heart sank when Claire wasn't their "It seemed so real" Kmart sighed, most of last night was blurry but she could of sworn she spent most of it in Claire's arms. Unfortunately her limited experience of being drunk meant that she had no basis on which to determine what was real and what wasn't. Kmart sat up her head screamed at her to lie back down which she would have done but she needed water and lots of it. As Kmart climbed out of her tent she saw Claire, Carlos, Betty and a few of the others huddled around the front of Claire's hummer, obviously discussing something but Kmart was too far away to hear. "Great" she sighed her water bottle was on the back seat which meant she had to walk right past them and more importantly Claire. After all how could she face her after all the things she said to Claire outside her tent last night and her drunken imagination of all the things that followed, so she opted just to stare at the floor and be as quick as possible. Claire watched as Kmart headed in their direction and a huge grin flashed across her face, turning back to the others "So are we all agreed" Claire asked the group, which was answered by a volley of yes's "I must admit it'll be nice to have some 'shore leave' for a few days, I'm so sick of driving" Carlos added "I know me too" Claire replied although the whole 'shore leave' idea was just an excuse to spend some time alone with Kmart. As Kmart reached the hummer, the others had just started to disperse, Claire could see Kmart was definitely suffering from the after effects of the night before and gave Kmart a kind understanding smile but Kmart didn't notice she was too preoccupied by staring at the floor which left Claire a little puzzled. Claire watched as Kmart emptied her water bottle and then reached for another bottle and began chugging "Good morning" Claire said as she silently walked up behind her "How's the head this morning", "It hurts and my body feels like it's been hit with a truck" Kmart mumbled back still not turning round to face Claire. Claire was starting to worry why Kmart wouldn't look at her "Kmart" Claire said gently "Yeah" Kmart replied "Look at me please" Claire begged "I can't" Kmart replied her voice full of defeat and fear. Claire gently placed her hand on Kmart's shoulder and turned her to face her. Kmart noticed the concerned look on Claire's face "What's wrong" Claire asked, Kmart's eyes filled with tears, "Come, on you can tell me anything", "Last Night, I...", "Yes" Claire replied encouragingly "Last night I dreamed you told me you loved me" Kmart whispered "and then you held me in your arms while I slept. It was the best moment of my entire life until I woke up this morning and realised it wasn't real" Kmart sobbed, Tears now running freely down her cheeks while her eyes were fixed on the floor. "Kmart look at me" Claire replied with a slight smirk Kmart looked up at Claire's smirk and felt humiliated. "Oh Kmart" Claire sighed "You didn't imagine it" Claire said pulling the young woman into her arms "But I woke up and you weren't there" Kmart sobbed into Claire's shoulder "Sssh It's ok" Claire said just before she stepped back slightly and kissed Kmart gently. Kmart instantaneously forgot about her hangover and kissed Claire back passionately leaving them both breathless, in Kmart's mind she wanted nothing more than to Cement their relationship into reality. Kmart pulled Claire's body into her own, turning them round so Claire could be backed down onto the backseat, with Kmart succeeded in doing by a volley of fierce kisses "Kmart" Claire whispered breathlessly as Kmart began to climb on top of her "We don't need to rush this" Kmart pulled back a little frustration filling her eyes "I want you so much" Kmart begged as she leaned back down to pick up where she left off but Claire stopped her "I really do think we should take it slowly, and even if we don't I don't think this would be the time or the place do you?" Kmart's senses kicked in as she realized that Claire was right "Yeah, I supposed so" Kmart said "Although could you imagine the look on their faces, if they caught us" Kmart giggled before something wicked flashed through her eyes "It might even be worth it" Kmart said seductively. "That's not funny" Claire said seriously "I think we should get out now" Claire said pointing toward the door. As both women climbed out of the hummer, Kmart took hold of Claire's hand "So what's the plan then" Kmart asked, "What you mean with us" Claire responded her eyes widening with fear, she was kind of thinking on her feet here, which wasn't something that didn't naturally came to her "Don't panic, I just meant in general" Kmart couldn't help but smile at the fact she was now seeing some of Claire's insecurities. "I do have a little surprise for you" Claire said quietly "Oh yeah" Kmart replied wiggling her eyebrows provocatively making Claire blush. "Not quite like that, but me and the others were talking this morning and have decided that some 'Shore Leave' was much overdue" Claire replied her confidence and voice returning "So were gonna stay here for a few days and I was thinking we could spend some time together" Claire added, she voice full of hope. A wicked smile flashed across Kmart's face, her own ideas of how they should spend the time flashing through her mind "Whatever it is your thinking, remember we've still got the other's to consider, they need me too" Claire said "Shit, that reminds me, Jason" Kmart said "What about him" Claire shot back her tone turned deep and possessive. "Claire, you scared the hell out of him last night after I spent the whole night leading him on, we both owe him an apology" Kmart said dead seriously "Huh, I'm not apologising to that little twat" Claire said fiercely, rage and jealously boiling her blood. "Claire, he's my friend" Kmart replied gently, trying to make Claire understand "Yeah, you two looked very 'Friendly' last night" Claire said sarcastically arms now folded across her chest hands clenched into fists. Kmart looked at Claire standing there like one of those typical boyfriends she remembered seeing in the movies, it was completely stupid but also kinda sweet. Kmart's face softened as she walked over to Claire and took her hands in her own "I never picked you for the jealous insecure boyfriend type" Kmart said gently and with a smile she added "You know it's always been you right" Kmart's openness and sincerity seemed to calm Claire's blood a little, she knew deep down that she didn't have anything to worry about and yet there was something Kmart stirred in her especially when Jason was around, that caused her to turn into a Green eyed monster "I'm sorry, I guess I did over react a bit last night" Claire said "But I'm still not apologising" She added with a humph "Fine, but I am" Kmart said defiantly "I owe him that much", "He likes you, you know" Claire said finally managing to control her emotions "I know, that's why I need to apologise" Kmart replied, Claire reached over and brush a few strands of hair out of her face "Ok, I get it just be careful, there's something I don't trust about him" Claire said "Oh Claire, your being silly, Jason's sound" Kmart said laughing at Claire's protectiveness, Claire frowned but not for long as Kmart reached up and placed a lingering kiss on Claire's lips before walking away leaving Claire gazing after her lovingly.

"Well, It looks like you two have sorted things out" Betty said catching Claire off guard. Embarrassed by being caught gazing at Kmart she avoided Betty's eyes "Yeah, you could say that" Claire mumbled back yet unable to keep the happiness from her voice. "Hey I told you, everyone's cool with it, there's no need to be embarrassed or fell like you have to hide it from us" Betty said encouragingly. Claire raised her head and smiled at the woman smiling back at her "You sure, I don't want people thinking or treating me any different" Claire said her voice unsure and almost desperate for approval "I mean it Claire no-one cares" just then Mikey walked past the other side of the hummer "Hey Mikey" Betty called out, fear filled Claire's eyes whilst Betty just winked "Hey, guys what's up" Mikey said chirpily "Looks like Claire and Kmart have finally got it together" Betty said gleefully. A huge grin appeared across Mikey's face "Bout bloody time" Mikey said pulling Claire into a hug "Anyone can see you two are nuts about each other" Mikey added pulling back "Thanks Mikey" Claire replied as he turned and left leaving the two women giggling "Only one thing, you might want to tell Carlos yourself" Betty said silencing their laughter "Yeah, I guess you right" Claire mumbled back her happy moment now shadowed by a cloud "Don't worry He'll be fine" Betty said lightly punching Claire in the arm before leaving Claire alone, still stood next to the hummer.

Kmart longed to be in Claire's presence, her talk with Jason hadn't gone very well, let's just say that his reaction the complete opposite of understanding and by the time he finished shouting and arguing with her, Kmart now felt like a dirty little slut wrought with guilt that didn't deserve happiness. Claire didn't escape from his opinions either, mainly about the age difference and Claire taking advantage, he made her out to sound like some kind of pervert. Upset and ashamed Kmart sought refuge back in her tent, but being alone made her worry about how other people's thoughts and opinions. Up till now Kmart hadn't given much thought about how people would react, her focus had been Claire, and being with Claire. Kmart wished Claire was here now, feeling safe and protected in her arms, whispering reassurances but she wasn't so for now Kmart was happy just too quietly hide from the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Claire looked around for Kmart eagerly, she hadn't seen her in hours, unfortunately being in charge meant that Claire had spent most of the day sorting out the details of 'Shore Leave' with the others, the various conversations from who was going scavenging, sorting out watch shifts in the van etc when all she really wanted to do was spend her time with Kmart. But that all finally been done and everyone knew what and when they were supposed to be doing over the next few days she was now free to do what she wanted and set off to find Kmart. "Hey Carlos" Claire said as she walked up to him, he was in the van on 1st watch "Don't suppose you've seen Kmart have you" Claire asked "No, I'm afraid not" Carlos replied his face looked sad. Claire knew she needed to have 'the talk' with Carlos she'd been avoiding him all day and she could tell he knew that something was up "Carlos, I need to talk to you about something, have you got a minute" Claire said climbing into the van and closing the door behind her. "Fire away boss" Carlos replied still looking at the monitors. Claire gently placed her hand on his knee, a gesture which took Carlos's attention away from the monitors and back to Claire 'Here it goes' the voice in Claire's head said as she took a deep breath "It's about me and Kmart" Claire said weakly. Carlos knew what it was about but wasn't going to put Claire out of her misery instead he just said "What about you and Kmart, finally got sick of riding together" Carlos jibed in Claire's direction "Not exactly, Kmart and I are, well I guess were a couple" Claire replied scanning Carlos's eyes for approval and understanding "I know it's a bit of a shock and I know you have feelings for me, so I didn't want you to hear it from anyone else" Claire finally finished, Carlos just smiled at her "Look Claire I know, you know how deep my feelings are for you but I stepped out of this race a long time ago, it was painfully obvious it was Kmart who won your heart, It was only ever going to be a matter of time before you two did something about it" Carlos said, Claire now the one in shock, Carlos smiled at her again then continued "There was a time I would of killed for you to look at me , the way you do at Kmart, but all I really want is for you to be happy and if Kmart is the one to do that then I wouldn't stand in the way, I couldn't do that to you" Claire struggled to hold back tears caused by Carlos's honesty and his confession but they was something she had to ask "The age difference doesn't bother you does it" Claire said nervously, Carlos just laughed "Look Claire, Kmart is a super hot 18 year old with the same maturity level of any one of us, well ,most of the time" Carlos said with an added wink, obviously hinting that Kmart's antics last night had been the topic of conversation for most people today "You don't have to tell me that" Claire smiled back "I've already heard what happened last night four times, most people seemed completely unaware of the fact I was there" Claire said humour filling her voice. "And as for Kmart well, who wouldn't want to date that" Carlos said raising his eyebrows suggestively whilst leaning back in his chair "Oi, that's my girlfriend you're talking about" Claire laughed back at him climbing out of the van after punching him hard in the arm "Don't do anything, I wouldn't do" Carlos laughed back as Claire walked off in search of her super hot young girlfriend.

Kmart sat talking to the others, not really listening but glad of the company. It had taken a while for her to talk herself out of hiding in her tent, after what had happened with Jason, but eventually came to the conclusion that she wasn't going to let Jason ruin the fact, that the woman she was madly in love with had just told her she felt the same. Kmart hadn't seen Claire in hours and wanted to be in her company so much it hurt inside like her stomach was twisted. Kmart finally saw Claire, when she climbed out of the van. Typical Claire Kmart thought; Claire was always on watch or checking up on people when it came to the others. Kmart had watched Claire sacrifice so much over the years for the sake of the convoy, she just hoped that Claire would now let her give to Claire, what Claire gave to the others 'and the rest' Kmart's devilish inner voice added to her thoughts. Making her excuses Kmart left the others and headed in Claire's direction only to find Claire standing on the hood of the hummer fiddling with the aerial when she got there. Claire turned round to add a face to the footsteps that crept up behind her, grinned and immediately jumped down when she saw it was Kmart. "Hey you" Claire said grinning "Where have you been hiding, I've been looking for you" Claire said as Kmart's deep blue eyes stared at her lustfully "You couldn't have been looking very hard" Kmart said back with a hint of sarcasm, taking hold of Claire's waist pulling her body into her own "I missed you" Kmart whispered onto Claire's neck, reigniting the passionate fire that raged below her stomach, as Claire wrapped her arms around her. "I missed you too" Claire said before kissing Kmart deeply and passionately. Kmart gasped in pleasure as Claire's scent began to intoxicate her senses, her hands now gently squeezing the curves of Claire's bum closing the gap between their bodies even further. Just as Claire was about to lose herself in the moment, the crackle of her radio brought her back to reality "Hey Claire, you there?" Betty's voice called out over the radio, Claire pulled back and reached for the radio on her belt "Don't" Kmart growled seizing Claire's hand and kissed her forcefully. Every inch of Claire's body wanted to be ravished by Kmart's need and desire "Claire, come in, it's Betty and it's important" Betty's voice crackled across the radio once more "Kmart wait" Claire managed to say before she was silenced once more by Kmart's mouth "Claire, come in" Betty said again. Claire managed to get hold of the radio and pushed Kmart back a little "What, What is it?" Claire said into the radio breathlessly. Kmart lunged at her again unable to control the rush of lust, desire and sexual frustration, Claire dropped the radio in surprise "Oh god" Claire gasped, Kmart tasted so good, Kmart's youthful zest opened up some wild and passionate emotions like Claire had never felt before, "You need to come to the barn, me and LJ have found something you need to see" Betty almost shouted "IT'S IMPORTANT!" Claire immediately regained control, spinning Kmart round, into the door of the hummer, pining her there with one hand "Kmart" Claire warned seriously as she bent down to pick up the radio whilst still pinning Kmart in place "Ok copy that Betty, I'm on my way now" Claire replied placing the radio on her belt. Kmart was finally beginning to cool off but lust had been replaced by frustration "For fuck sake am I ever gonna get you alone" Kmart said dejectedly "Maybe, but I doubt it" Claire laughed back at her, Kmart always looked hilarious when she was having one of her teenage temper tantrums, but deep down Claire knew exactly how Kmart felt, the same wild and passionate lust and desire Claire felt. "Come on" Claire said grabbing hold of Kmart's had and pulling her off in the direction of the barn "Let's go see what they want, then I'm all yours, I promise" Claire said giving Kmart a sly wink. Kmart gave Claire a wordless reply as a huge devilish grin slide across Kmart's face.


End file.
